beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
MS-DOS:2.1:Eagle Computer OEM/SETUP.EXE
Some program to set up your system. Strings 0x200-0x20D Compiled in Lattice C. Lattice C 1.00 0x543E-0x5448 SYSINFO.SYS file. SYSINFO.SYS 0x544C-0x546A SYSINFO.SYS cannot be read 0x546C-0x547E SELECT A FUNCTION 0x5481-0x54B9 Do you wish to save the new system assignments (Y or N)? 0x54BE-0x54CC SCROLL RATE: 0x54CE-0x54DC PRINTER : 0x54DE-0x54EC BAUD RATE : 0x54EE-0x54FC BUSY SIGNAL: 0x54FE-0x550C CURSOR : 0x550E-0x551A SAVE SETUP. 0x551C-0x5531 SCROLL RATE : 0x5533-0x5548 FILTER LINE FEEDS : 0x554A-0x555F GENERATE FORM FEED: 0x5561-0x5575 SPECIAL CHARACTERS. 0x5577-0x5585 TEST PRINTER. 0x5587-0x55A1 SELECT PARAMETERS FOR COM 0x55A3-0x55C5 CURRENT ASSIGNMENTS (Version 1.04). 0x55C7-0x55CA A 0x55CC-0x55CD %s 0x55CF-0x55D2 F 0x55D4-0x55D7 B 0x55D9-0x55DC G 0x55DE-0x55E1 C 0x55E3-0x55E6 H 0x55E8-0x55EB D 0x55ED-0x55F0 I 0x55F2-0x55F5 E 0x55F7-0x55FA J 0x55FC-0x55FD 2: 0x55FF-0x5600 1: 0x5602-0x5609 ESCAPE 0x560B-0x5610 QUIT. 0x5612-0x5625 COM1 (Serial Port A) 0x5627-0x563A COM2 (Serial Port B) 0x563C-0x564F LPT1 (Parallel Port) 0x5651-0x5654 Baud rates. 110 0x5656-0x5659 150 0x565B-0x565E 300 0x5660-0x5663 600 0x5665-0x5668 1200 0x566A-0x566D 2400 0x566F-0x5672 4800 0x5674-0x5677 9600 0x5679-0x5688 No Printer Busy 0x568A-0x569A Printer Busy Low 0x569C-0x56A4 UNDERLINE 0x56A6-0x56AE BLOCK 0x56B0-0x56B3 FAST 0x56B5-0x56B8 SLOW 0x56BA-0x56BC YES 0x56BE-0x56C0 NO 0x56C5-0x56C6 %c 0x56E2-0x56FC SELECT BAUD RATE FOR COM1 0x56FE-0x571A SELECT BUSY SIGNAL FOR COM1 0x571C-0x571F A 0x5721-0x5735 COM1 (Serial Port A) 0x5737-0x573A C 0x573C-0x5750 LPT1 (Parallel Port) 0x5752-0x5755 B 0x5757-0x576B COM2 (Serial Port B) 0x576D-0x5774 ESCAPE 0x5776-0x577F No Change 0x5781-0x5795 SELECT PRINTER PORT 0x5799-0x579C Spaces. 0x579E-0x57A5 Spaces. 0x57A7-0x57AF 110 Baud 0x57B1-0x57B4 D 0x57B6-0x57BE 600 Baud 0x57C0-0x57C3 G 0x57C5-0x57CF 4800 Baud 0x57D1-0x57D9 150 Baud 0x57DB-0x57DE E 0x57E0-0x57E9 1200 Baud 0x57EB-0x57EE H 0x57F0-0x57FA 9600 Baud 0x57FC-0x5804 300 Baud 0x5806-0x5809 F 0x580B-0x5815 2400 Baud 0x5817-0x5826 No Printer Busy 0x5828-0x5837 Busy Signal Low 0x5839-0x5870 **** SAVING SYSTEM SETUP. PLEASE DO NO INTERRUPT. **** 0x5874-0x5896 SYSINFO.SYS cannot be written. 0x5898-0x58A1 UNDERLINE 0x58A3-0x58AC BLOCK 0x58AE-0x58C1 SELECT CURSOR TYPE 0x58C3-0x590D Some line printers will automatically add a line feed character each 0x5911-0x595B time a carriage return is received. This may result in double spacing 0x595F-0x59A9 between each line of text. The operating system can filter one line 0x59AD-0x59F7 feed character after each carriage return for these type of printers. 0x59FC-0x5A36 Do you want to filter line feed characters (Y or N)? 0x5A38-0x5A7B Some printers do not advance the paper to the top of form when 0x5A7F-0x5AC2 a form feed character is transmitted. If you are using such a 0x5AC6-0x5B04 printer, the operating system can generate a top of form. 0x5B09-0x5B3E Do you want to generate a top of form (Y or N)? 0x5B40-0x5B79 **** PRINTER TEST IN PROGRESS.PUSH ANY KEY TO STOP. **** 0x5B7B-0x5BB4 Spaces. 0x5BB6-0x5BE4 The assigned printer is not ready at this time. 0x5BE8-0x5C17 Would you like to try again (Y or N)? 0x5C19-0x5C2B Normal Print MX80 0x5C2D-0x5C41 Condense Print MX80 0x5C44-0x5C5E Normal Print Microline 83A 0x5C61-0x5C7E Condense Print Microline 83A 0x5C80-0x5C9A Normal Print OKIDATA 2350. 0x5C9C-0x5CB9 Condense Print OKIDATA 2350. 0x5CBB-0x5CC2 Others 0x5CC4-0x5CDE SELECT SPECIAL CHARACTERS 0x5CE0-0x5D1D This option allows you to enter up to 63 characters. 0x5D21-0x5D5E Please enter the decimal equivalent of ASCII characters. 0x5D62-0x5D9F If you want to erase a previously entered string, press 0x5DA3-0x5DC9 for the first character: 0x5DCD-0x5E0A Enter character number %02d (nnn, or to stop.) 0x5E0D ? 0x5E10-0x5E11 %s 0x5E13-0x5E16 I 0x5E18-0x5E1B J 0x5E1D-0x5E20 K 0x5E72-0x5E73 %s 0x5E75-0x5E8F Your options are %d thru %d 0x6020-0x6034 Can't open stdin file 0x6037-0x604E Can't create stdout file 0x60D4-0x60E3 Hexadecimal. 0123456789ABCDEF 0x61F8-0x61FA CON 0x61FC-0x61FE AUX 0x6200-0x6203 COM1 0x6205-0x6208 LPT1 0x620A-0x620C PRN 0x620E-0x6210 NUL Program in Action